Christmas Party
by animegirl4321
Summary: Ikkaku gets Ichigo drunk and brings him on stage to sing a song. What happened next is something neither of them expected. One-shot, drunk OOC Ichigo and Ikkaku. Ichigo x Ikkaku. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! So, this is going to be my very first songfic and idk how well it will turn out, but I wanted to try! The idea for this fic came from a song that Johnny Young Bosche (Ichigo Kurosaki) and Vic Mignogna (Ikkaku Madarame) sing together on youtube. It is for the famous Christmas Song "The First Noel" and every time I listen to it, I picture Ikakku and Ichigo singing it rather than the voice actor's hahaha! So I really hope you like it and I would appreciate some feedback on how I did :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR 'THE FIRST NOEL'! THIS IS JUST A STORY I DECIDED TO WRITE FOR FUN!**

**Warnings: Ikkaku and Ichigo are OOC, but they're drunk. What can you expect hahaha! XD**

**Italics are Ikkaku singing and the bold Italics are Ichigo singing and the writing that is only bold with no italics is both of them singing.**

Christmas Party

"Why do I have to go to this Christmas Party in Soul Society, Rukia? I'm only a substitute Soul Reaper. Will Old Man Yamamoto mind if I'm there?" asked Ichigo Kurosaki nervously to his best friend, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto is the one who told me to invite you, Ichigo. So of course he won't mind. Now stop fidgeting!" replied Rukia impatiently.

"Enlighten me then! Why do I have to wear this monkey suit instead of my soul reaper uniform?" he demanded as he began fixing his tie.

"Because it's a formal event! Now stop complaining and let's go!" Rukia stepped out of her bedroom in Byakuya's house wearing a beautiful sparkly blue dress that had a split going up it and stopped at the middle of her thigh. Her hair was in an elegant bun on top of her head and big blue eyes were filled with annoyance.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Rukia, "W-wow, Rukia! You look beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Her cheeks got a faint pink tinge to them at this comment. "And you, Ichigo, actually look handsome and sophisticated," she replied shyly.

Ichigo turned away in order to hide a blush that was creeping onto his face, "We should probably start heading there now," he mumbled.

Rukia hurried to his side and they started walking towards the party. There was a comfortable silence between them and when they walked into the party room Ichigo looked around. There were a bunch of people sitting around tables eating what looked like little sandwiches and pieces of fruit. It looked like Rangiku went all out to decorate the room. Garland and Christmas lights hung on the walls and there was a Christmas tree standing in the corner with a few presents under it. The main lights were off and the Christmas lights were on. The only other light in the room was a spotlight shining down on what seemed to be a stage.

"Well, look who finally decided to show," said a slurred voice beside him.

Ichigo looked down to see Ikkaku Madarame with a red face, holding a sake bottle. Ichigo sighed, knowing how much of a drinker Ikakku was. He just didn't think he would get drunk so soon into the party.

"Hello, Ikkaku," replied Ichigo warily.

"Care for some sake?" the drunk man asked.

Ichigo shook his head quickly, "Uh, no thanks. I'm only 15. I'm not allowed to drink," he replied nervously.

"Don't be such a wimp. You're not in the world of the living anymore, strawberry. Even Little Toshiro drinks sake at events like this."

Toshiro, who walked by just as Ikkaku said that, turned and glared at the bald man, "Was it really necessary to put 'little' in front of my name? Have some respect for the captains," he growled, walking away.

Ichigo hesitated. It wouldn't hurt to have at least one drink here. That's all he would have. He's not going to get drunk from one drink. "Fine, Ikkaku. I'll have one cup of sake," he finally agreed.

Ikkaku smirked and poured Ichigo a glass and watched as Ichigo nervously took his very first sip of alcohol. When the drink went down his throat, Ichigo coughed never having had something as strong as this drink. However he finished the drink and set it down on the table again.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, one drink became two and two became three and by his fourth cup of sake, he was as drunk as Ikkaku. Ikkaku turned to Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo…we should go up on stage and sing a Christmas song," he slurred.

Ichigo looked horrified, "What? No! No no no no no no! No! I do not sing," he stuttered.

"Aww come on! Have a little bit of fun strawberry! I'll even let you pick the song," whined Ikkaku.

He sighed, knowing that Ikkaku wouldn't stop asking him until he said yes, "Fine! Only one song though! And I choose that we sing 'The First Noel' because that's my favorite Christmas song," he said. He noticed that his voice sounded a bit slurred just like Ikkaku's, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

They stood up and, as they were leaning against each other for support, stumbled to the stage. Ikkaku grabbed the microphone, "Everybody listen up! Ichigo and I are going to sing you a song," he said in his slurry voice.

"Oh, this outta be good."

"This is going to be hilarious!"

Ichigo heard the Soul Reapers talking about them, but he didn't care. He waited patiently as someone started playing the piano. After the introduction, Ikkaku started to sing and when he did, Ichigo's mouth dropped at the beauty of Ikkaku's voice.

_The first noel the angels did say. _

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_

It was Ichigo's turn to sing and he shook his head, feeling really nervous about singing in front of people.

_**In fields where they lay keeping their sheep**_

_**On a cold winters night that was so deep **_

**Noel noel noel noel**

**Born is the king of Israel**

Neither of them could believe that the other could sing. When Ichigo started singing, Ikkaku could only stare and his heart thumped in his chest.

_**They looked up and saw a star**_

_**Shining in the east beyond them far**_

_And to the earth it gave great light_

_And so it continued_

**Both day and night**

**Noel noel noel noel**

**Born is the king of Israel**

_Oh we musn't forget the reason for the season_

_**For the season**_

_When the Father opened the heavens to send us_

**His dearest son**

_Noel_

_**Noel**_

**Noel noel**

**Born is the king**

**Born is the king of Israel**

When they were finished singing, they looked at each other in shock. The entire room was silent, then they started clapping and cheering for them. Ichigo and Ikkaku stumbled off the stage and walked outside to get some fresh air. It was silent between them until Ikkaku spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You have the voice of an angel, Ikkaku," replied Ichigo.

"I don't know about that…I never sang in front of an audience before, but it sounds like you have."

Ichigo blushed, "No…I sing when I'm alone at home or when I'm in the shower, but I have never sang in front of people before."

"Well you're really good."

It was silent between them again for a few minutes as they looked up at the stars before Ikkaku broke it again, "Hey, Ichigo? Can I tell you something?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up at Ikkaku, "Yeah sure," he replied.

Ikkaku seemed to take a deep breath and looked into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, "I really like you. I've liked you since that time you defeated me while trying to save Rukia," he admitted softly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you like me? As in, you're in love with me?" he asked nervously.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as he chuckled, "Yes, I am in love with you Ichigo Kurosaki," he repeated.

Ichigo's face turned bright pink, "I-I like you too, Ikkaku," he whispered.

Ikkaku leant down and cradeled Ichigo's face in his hands. He looked into his eyes before, very slowly, pressing his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo eagerly kissed back and put his arms around Ikkaku's neck to pull himself onto his tippy toes so they were more of the same height.

At that moment, fireworks started and they jumped apart only to smile at each other and kiss again with the fireworks blowing up into colorful sparks behind them.

_This is the best Christmas that I have ever celebrated. I hope this night never ends,_ Ichigo thought happily to himself.

They pulled away again and stood together facing the fireworks display. Ikkaku wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo rested his head on Ikkaku's strong shoulder. He didn't know how the night ended like this, the only thing he did know was that he wouldn't change it for the world. He has had a crush on Ikkaku for the longest time and now Ikkaku was his, and he was Ikkaku's. That one fact made Ichigo the happiest man on earth.

**Soooo what did you guys think? Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm only going to leave it at a one-shot because that's all this was meant to be. I was planning on putting a lemon in this story, but I figured I would just leave it at a love confession. The link below is the video for the version of 'The First Noel' in this story so you guys can put the song to what is happening in the story! Bye bye for now!**

** watch?v=KCzWh-4FBCE**


End file.
